Eu Não Mudaria Nada em Você
by AnaLunaPotter
Summary: É o último ano de Rose em Hogwarts, e ela tem que lidar com todo o tipo de pessoa: desde a melhor amiga grudenta até o loiro oxigenado que não a deixava em paz. Mas, afinal, era o último ano. Tudo podia mudar.
1. Chapter 1

**Eu Não Mudaria Nada em Você**

_Rose Weasley & Scorpius Malfoy ~ Romance ~ Por AnaLunaPotter_

* * *

><p>~Capítulo Um~<p>

**De Volta Ao Lar**

Aqui estou eu, de novo, voltando à Hogwarts. Alexia está comigo, e claro, está comendo. Já me disseram que o sétimo ano é o mais pesado, o que é obvio, mas eu não ligo, estou voltando para Hogwarts e estou com minha melhor amiga! Precisa de mais alguma coisa?

- Rose, a mulher das rosquinhas passou? - Alexia perguntou, bocejando. Tinha tirado um bom cochilo.

- Passou, sim - respondi, distraída.

- E cadê as rosquinhas? - ela perguntou. Droga, esqueci de comprar as rosquinhas dessa menina. Me conhecendo como conhece, logo viu o que o meu silêncio significava e começou a berrar - Rose Weasley, onde estão as minhas rosquinhas?

- Alexia Tye, eu não comprei - respondi no mesmo tom. Isso deixou ela irritada. Não o tom, mas porque eu chamei ela de Alexia. Ela prefere que todos a chamem de Lexi.

Ficamos assim, "brigadas" por alguns segundos. Isso mesmo, segundos. Eu e Lexi não somos de brigar, convivemos juntas desde que a conheci no primeiro dia de Hogwarts. Estávamos com um pouco de medo de nos separarmos nas casas, porque fizemos amizade logo no trem. Acabamos ficando juntas na Corvinal, e Albus ficou na Sonserina com aquele trapo nojento. Lily fica na Grifinória, mas nem liga porque sempre esbarra com a gente por aí. Mas não tem ninguém nesse mundo que me conheça melhor que a Lexi, acho que nem a minha mãe me conhece do mesmo jeito que ela.

- Desculpa por gritar com você - ela se desculpou - Eu queria mesmo as rosquinhas.

Eu ri. Aquela era minha melhor amiga, obcecada por comida, mas ao contrário do que você possa pensar, ela não era nem um pouco gorda. Tinha o maior corpão, mas não era gorda (embora ela achasse que fosse).

- Será que a monitora não pode me arrajar umas rosquinhas? - ela pediu, mesmo sabendo que eu não gostava de usar meus privilégios por ser monitora para conseguir as coisas - Por favor, vai, Rose!

- Tá - bufei e saí corredor afora. Aquela velhinha não devia estar muito longe, ela andava tão devagar e parava em cada cabine. Logo a vi, no final do corredor, já batendo na maior cabine, a dos monitores.

Corri para alcançá-la, o que foi difícil porque, afinal, aquele trem estava em alta velocidade e o motorista aproveitou justo aquele momento para passar por um caminho com muitas curvas. Muito obrigada, viu?

Finalmente cheguei, pedi a droga do pacote de rosquinhas e ia me virar para ir embora quando ouvi uma voz mais que familiar.

- Já vai comer, Weasley? Acabar com esse corpinho?

Simplesmente ignorei e saí andando. Era o Malfoy, claro, querendo me infernizar. Foi sempre assim, mas este era o último ano com aquele diabrete, então resolvi me conter e não brigar. Olha como sou comportada!

- Finalmente, passei cinco minutos de tortura aqui! - resmungou Lexi quando eu cheguei.

- De nada, Lexi - disse, me jogando no banco. Mal-agradecida!

- Não se escolhe a melhor amiga - disse ela, ainda com a boca cheia.

Aquela era Lexi, e eu já sabia há muito tempo que ela não tinha jeito.

- Que tédio - ela disse, alguns minutos depois, quando o pacote de rosquinhas acabou.

- Só sei que eu é que não vou comprar mais rosquinha - nós rimos - E aí, quer falar sobre o quê?

- Hm, não sei... Já viu algum cara gostoso por aí?

- Alan Reiman, já viu os músculos que brotaram nele? - eu perguntei, agora me interessando no assunto.

- Vi! Da onde surgiram aqueles músculos e _que homem é aquele_? - ela pegou o ritmo.

Eu sempre me divertia muito conversando com a Lexi, a gente sempre falava de coisas banais como se fossem sérias, e das sérias como se fossem banais.

- E o Scorpius? - ela perguntou. Estava demorando pra chegar no assunto que menos queria falar agora.

- Continua o mesmo irritante - eu disse, e já esperava a deixa para contar o que aconteceu quando eu voltava com as rosquinhas.

- Eu tava falando dos músculos, boba - ela riu - Mas como eu sei que esse olhar significa _te-contarei-uma-coisa-se-você-me-der-a-deixa_, o que ele fez dessa vez?

Narrei o que aconteceu. Ela perguntou baixinho, quase sussurando, se eu estava chateada por causa disso. Era mania da Lexi falar bem baixo quando a gente fofocava.

- Não... Sei lá. Mais ou menos - eu estava confusa.

- Pode ter sido um elogio - ela ia voltando ao tom de voz normal.

- Acho que não, e mesmo que fosse, ele só queria que eu babasse por ele como todas as garotas do colégio para ele poder me iludir e salpicar meu coração em pedaços - eu disse, a raiva se alimentando dentro de mim. Ele era nojento demais para ser gentil.

- Continuo achando que ele te chamou de gostosa.

- Você é doente, é oficial agora - eu disse - e ainda tem a mente completamente poluída, viu, mocinha?

De qualquer forma, Lexi sabia que eu só estava brincando. Ela era minha melhor amiga sempre, e as únicas brigas que tivemos foram de mentira ou foram "brigas" de dois segundos, daquelas que a outra (Lexi, cof cof) finge que deixou alguma coisa com você e pede de volta para que vocês voltem a se falar. Dois segundos depois, hein? Imagina se ela ficasse uma semana sem mim!

Ficamos praticamente a viagem toda falando sobre gostosuras (não eram doces, se quer saber) e sobre coisas banais. E, sem que tivéssemos tempo para apreciar o tempo, chegamos ao lar da magia. Finalmente, de volta!


	2. Chapter 2

**Eu Não Mudaria Nada Em Você**

* * *

><p>~Capítulo Dois~<p>

**Estragando Tudo**

Ontem foi o dia mais cansativo da minha vida. McGonnagal fez cada monitor acompanhar um grupo de crianças. Eu fiquei com o primeiro e o segundo ano da Corvinal, e tive que levá-los pra conhecer uns noventa por cento de Hogwarts, o que cansou muito porque eu deixei as masmorras pro final. E ainda acho que dei sorte, porque apesar de eles serem infantis eram mais maduros do que eu pensei, mas acho que foi porque eram da Corvinal mesmo. Me dizeram que os pirralhos da Sonserina eram todos uns melequentos bobões, e essa descrição me lembrou muito do Malfoy, se quer saber.

Lexi tá pirando, achando tudo mais lindo e perfeito do que da última vez. Na verdade, acho que ou ela tá louca ou ainda está em estado de transe por causa do banquete. É, com certeza a segunda opção, mas já estou acostumada com isso, daqui a pouco ela volta ao seu estado normal, ou pelo menos ao estado que ela _acha _que é normal.

Mas agora é um novo dia, e Lexi acabou de acordar.

- Eu perdi o café? - foi a primeira coisa que foi capaz de perguntar assim que viu que estava em Hogwarts.

- Não, Lexi, ainda tá cedo, o café só começa daqui a vinte minutos. Vai lavar essa cara de bunda logo - eu disse, rindo.

- _Haha._ Tô indo - ela se dirigiu ao banheiro - Quando saem horários das aulas?

- No máximo, até hoje à noite - respondi - McGonnagal falou isso ontem enquanto você devorava aquela carne gigantesca.

- Amanhã já começa o batente? - ela perguntou, bocejando - Que droga. Vou tomar o banho, não vá para o café sem mim!

Eu acho que ela estava tão preocupada em não perder o café da manhã (ela acredita que é a refeição mais importante do dia, por isso ela come tudo que vê pela frente) que tomou banho e se arrumou em menos de dez minutos, o que é um absurdo, porque eu levo trinta só no banho.

- Você quer explodir? - Albus perguntou para Lexi, quando veio da mesa da Sonserina na hora do café da manhã para me ver na mesa da Corvinal.

- _Ca__lia fa boca, Alfus _- ela respondeu, sem ligar muito pro comentário do meu primo. Ele não veio mais me ver no café da manhã. Valeu, Lexi!

Era o que me faltava mesmo, meu primo e minha melhor amiga se implicam o tempo todo. E olha que ela é minha melhor amiga _mesmo_, meu querido, e ela e a família dela passam o Natal lá em casa. _Com Albus_, e não dá pra evitar que eles se impliquem, é da natureza deles.

Os pais da Lexi são muito legais, são o tipo de pais "liberais", que deixam a filha fazer o que quiser pra curtir a vida, sabe? Mas Lexi não é mimada, pelo contrário, age como se fosse filha de pais muito severos. Minha melhor amiga é uma pateta.

- Psiu, gato à vista - ela disse, quando acabou de comer diversas porções de ovos, bacon, pão e manteira, olhando para um loiro que estava andando, de costas para nós.

Fiquei secando o loiro gato com ela, até que ele virou o rosto e percebi que era o Malfoy. "_Eca!_", pensei comigo mesma, voltando a minha atenção para o pão. Lexi tinha me feito olhar para aquele pedaço de mau caminho por uns vinte segundos!

- Por que você está com cara de nojo? - ela me perguntou, indiferente.

- Alô, aquele é Scorpius Malfoy! - berrei, e só depois percebi que tinha chamado a atenção de gente demais, e principalmente de quem eu não queria ter chamado atenção.

- Falando de mim, Weasley? - Malfoy perguntou jogando bafo no meu ouvido. E eu estava pedindo aos céus, com todas as minhas forças, que _por favor _ele se afastasse de mim, e assim ele o fez quando eu me virei para rebater.

- Por que falaria? - opa, tinha escolhido a pergunta errada. Esqueci com quem estava lidando.

- Por que - ele sorriu -, bom, tem vários motivos, mas eu acredito que o principal seja porque eu sou muita areia pro seu caminhãozinho, certo? Fiquei sabendo que os Weasleys são bons nisso, querer o que não podem ter.

- Você até poderia tê-la se não fosse tão grosso - Lexi tentou me defender. É, tentou, porque não rolou. Agora não, amiga, agora não...

Scorpius se afastou rindo e eu lancei um olhar incrédulo para Lexi.

- Sua desmiolada! - joguei um pão nela quando Scorpius já tinha saído do Salão Principal. Ela nem ligou, e comeu o pão. Epa, aquele pão era meu! Maldita.

Mais tarde, depois que Lexi já tinha se desculpado pelo assassinato do pão e já estávamos de bem de novo, fomos para o Salão Comunal da Corvinal olhar nossos horários.

- Pronta para amanhã? - ela me perguntou.

- Tenho alguma opção? - eu perguntei. Ou respondi, não sei bem.

Lexi me respondeu com uma simples sacudida de ombros. Eu queria poder pular o sétimo ano.


	3. Chapter 3

**Eu Não Mudaria Nada Em Você**

* * *

><p>Capítulo Três~<p>

**Surpresa**

Acordei. E assim que abri os meus olhos, desejei que voltasse a dormir ou que pudesse voltar no tempo. Me escondi debaixo da coberta, pensando no dia que me aguardava, o que incluía _ter aulas_. Logo, descobri que mostrar Hogwarts para os novatos não era tão cansativo.

- Acorda, dorminhoca - uma voz distante, muito distante me chamou - Vai desobedecer? Tem certeza? Porque eu tava treinando umas azarações sinistras hoje... - era Lexi. Quem mais seria?

- Eu te odeio - murmurei essa enorme mentira enquanto me arrumava para o longo dia que me esperava. Ok, eu a odiava só naquele momento, mas fora isso, continuava sendo a minha melhor amiga.

Logo que me dei conta, já estava em direção a aula de Herbologia. Eu gostava de Herbologia, o único problema é que a Sonserina iria fazer a aula com a gente. Naquele momento me lembrei do primeiro dia, que já parecia estar muito longe, e da diretora falando que Hogwarts estava desenvolvendo a harmonia entre os alunos, seja lá de qual Casa sejam.

Depois eu entendi tudo. De alguma forma, lá estava eu, sentada com o Malfoy. Engraçado, eu só lembro das coisas quando preciso saber delas para entender alguma coisa que ia acontecer. Obrigada, cérebro!

- Só me faltava essa - murmurei para mim mesma, mas cheguei à conclusão que seria melhor se tivesse pensado ao invés de ter falado.

- Calminha, Weasley, eu não mordo - Malfoy disse, me encarando com um sorriso, do meu lado.

- Vem cá... - eu o encarei de volta e ele chegou mais perto, mesmo que aquele não tenha sido o que eu realmente quis dizer - Você sabe que eu não gosto de você, não é?

Ui, tomou Malfoy. Ponto pra mim!

- E você sabe - ele chegou ainda mais perto. Podia sentir o cheiro de hortelã que vinha da boca dele - que eu não estou nem aí, não é?

Acho que vou parar de contar os pontos. Mas vindo de Malfoy, já esperava isso.

Mas, infelizmente, não pude retrucar porque o professor Neville já tinha começado a aula - aliás, ele parecia apaixonado pela própria estufa - e fiquei devendo os xingamentos para Malfoy.

Depois de enfrentar todas as aulas cansativas, já era noite. Esperei até depois do jantar para ir à biblioteca, me distrair, é claro. Adivinha quem estava lá?

- Weasley, veio... Como se diz? Ah, sim, "se distrair"?

- Na verdade, não até eu ter uma conversa séria com você - eu disse. Não que eu estivesse magoada pelo que ele tinha dito na aula nem nada, era para dar uma lição mesmo.

- Prossiga - ele riu. Que absurdo, não tem nada de engraçado aqui, estou falando sério, mocinho!

- Eu _não quero _- disse, tentando conter minha raiva - que você fale mal de mim ou da minha família para ninguém, e nem quero que você fale comigo, entendido?

- E por que você acha que eu vou te obedecer? - ele riu mais uma vez, se aproximando de mim.

- Por que - minha vez de me aproximar. O papo é sério mesmo - você tem medo de mim - inventei o que me deu na telha -, ou melhor, tem medo que eu estrague sua reputação!

- Primeiro de tudo, Weasley - ele estava tão perto que eu podia ouvir a sua respiração - não tenho medo de você. E segundo, o que _você _poderia fazer para estragar a minha reputação?

- Isso - eu o beijei. O que eu estava fazendo? Não, não, Rose, pare com isso! Parei, e o encarei assustada. E agora?

Sair correndo certamente era a melhor solução. Mas para onde? Tarde demais, Lexi estava ali e provavelmente tinha visto tudo, porque estava com a boca escancarada. Tá bom, agora que já desgraçou tudo eu vou sair correndo para qualquer lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Essa é a nossa Rose. O que estão achando da fic? Provavelmente vai ser uma long, então se preparem para muitas e muitas reviravoltas. Mereço um review? Não vai cair o dedo, se cair a gente cola, tá? É sempre bom pra incentivar! Um beijo para todos os meus leitores lindos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Eu Não Mudaria Nada Em Você**

* * *

><p>~Capítulo 4~<p>

**Maldito Loiro**

Eu não acredito no que eu fiz.

Depois da minha linda e maravilhosa situação, saí correndo que nem uma desembestada para a Floresta Proibida. Eu nem queria ir pra lá, mas a possibilidade de ser pega e ter que dar explicações me assustou tanto que minhas pernas me levaram automaticamente para o fundo da floresta.

Acho que corri tanto que acabei ficando perdida, e de alguma maneira eu acordei depois de vinte e duas horas e meia desmaiada (segundo Lexi, que contou até os segundos) e com um galo gigante na cabeça.

E adivinhe só quem veio me visitar? Só podia ser ele. Sabe, tem horas que eu gostaria de ser invisível. Isso facilitaria muita coisa.

- Você ainda não conseguiu estragar minha reputação - foi o que ele disse. Para ser sincera, eu esperava um "você está bem?" ou algo do tipo, mas já que é assim...

- Saia já daqui - eu disse, entre os dentes, como se depois de cada palavra tivesse um ponto.

- Não, não - ele sentou na beirada da cama, quase em cima da minha perna - Eu tenho até vinte minutos de visita.

Ninguém merece. Se você quer ter uma vida plena e bela, um conselho: Não queira ser eu.

- Você está me deprimindo com... - disse, mas o meu "com" saiu meio mudo porque eu não sabia como continuar. Eu diria "com o seu cabelo lindo" ou "com os seus olhos perfeitos" mas não ia melhorar minha situação.

- Weasley - ele disse, como se estivesse se segurando para não explodir, mas sorriu ao continuar - eu gostei do seu beijo.

Esse é o pior dia da minha vida, oficialmente.

- E eu até ficaria com você mais algumas vezes se você pedisse educadamente e teria que ser em um lugar não muito público, porque na biblioteca realmente estragaria a minha reputação - ele dizia, ainda sorrindo, igual um mané - Mas você tem que avisar antes, não pode sair beijando as pessoas...

- _O quê? _- eu perguntei, agora rindo feito louca, não conseguia nem respirar e devia estar fazendo umas caretas bem feias enquanto ria - Ok, vamos esclarecer umas coisas: Eu não gosto de você e você não gosta de mim. Não precisamos fingir que é ao contrário.

- Certo - ele disse, ainda sentado - Mas eu quero saber a verdade, Weasley. Você gostou do meu beijo, certo?

Eu pensei por alguns segundos.

- Hm... defina _gostar_, por favor - pedi.

- Vou definir pra você - ele disse, e me beijou.

Sabe aqueles momentos que você não sabe mais como você está, quem você é ou o que está fazendo ali? Então, eu me senti assim. Eu não sabia se ficava com raiva, se ficava feliz, se ficava triste, se batia nele, se deixava ele me beijar e nem sabia o que ia fazer quando aquilo acabasse. Queria que ele parasse com isso, mas também queria que ele continuasse. E queria também me decidir logo, porque a língua de Scorpius Malfoy agora estava na minha boca e eu não estava fazendo absolutamente nada pra impedir.

_E se desse certo? _, eu pensei. Talvez não fosse má ideia ficar com ele. Talvez eu só devesse aproveitar o momento e ver o que rolava depois. Mas e as nossas famílias? E todas as implicâncias? Queria poder voltar no tempo e voltar para a época de ódio mortal a ele. Assim, teria mais tempo para pensar no que eu faria depois que a gente se pegasse a Área Hospitalar.

Mas, é, _tempo_. Foi o que eu menos tive. Naquela hora, ele afastou os seus lábios dos meus, mas permaneceu ali, os narizes juntos, os sorrisos triunfantes.

Fui pega de surpresa. Ah, maldito loiro.

- Acha que pode dar certo? - perguntei, sem pensar.

- Eu queria que pudesse, mas, sinceramente, não sei.

E pela primeira vez na vida, acho que vi um Malfoy falando a verdade.

- Ei, Rose - eu amava quando ele me chamava pelo primeiro nome - Eu te amo.

Não precisei pensar duas vezes. Ele podia ser nojento, chato, maldito, ridículo e bobo às vezes, mas... Eu não mudaria nada nele.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Confesso que era pra essa fic ter sido uma long, mas meu tempo e meu projetos com prazo não me permitem, então acaba aqui. Mas não chorem (risos) eu volto em breve cumprir um challenge de um fórum. Dica: vai ser uma fic sobre o **tempo**.

Obrigada por acompanhar Eu Não Mudaria Nada Em Você até o final.


End file.
